


I Have to Go!

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky’s  life skills [3]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen, pee desperation, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Poor Bucky. He has to go. Now! And he can’t wait!





	I Have to Go!

“Hey Buck, you wanna go for a run?” Steve was doing his stretches.

  
Bucky yawned and slipped into his underwear, sweats and t shirt. They were on a mission together but a quick run would be alright.

  
Bucky was finally in underwear during the day. He had worked hard at his toilet training and had graduated to underwear a few days ago. He went to the bathroom then did a few quick warm up stretches.

  
They stepped out of the small house and started to jog and gradually run. This was just fine. The sun was coming up and it felt good.

Bucky squirted water from his hydration bottle into his mouth every few minutes. Had to stay hydrated. 

  
About halfway through their run, Bucky stopped. “Steve. I need to go.” He grabbed his crotch with his hand to add a little emphasis.

  
Steve looked at his friend. “Aw Buck. Here?” He looked around. There were no trees or bushes. He had to think fast. Bucky couldn’t hold it for too long.

  
Bucky pointed his thumb towards a house a little way off the path. “That’s an old Hydra safehouse. It’s probably empty. But I can use the bathroom.”

  
Not having any better ideas, Steve lit out across the grass with Bucky in tow. “Remember to be quiet just in case someone is there.”

  
He and Bucky carefully pushed open the door. It wasn’t locked. Steve heard the tv on though.

  
Bucky gave him a wide eyed look. They hurried quietly down the hall and up a long staircase in the dark.

  
“I think this is the bathroom,” Bucky whispered, carefully opening a door. He didn’t turn on the light. Just disappeared inside.

  
Two seconds later there was a crash and a roar followed by Bucky quickly re-emerging.  
“Not a bathroom!”

  
A big horn busted through the door followed by a big ugly head. Steve didn’t wait to see what it was. He started after Bucky at high speed.

Another crash followed by the door careening over the stair railing made them pause. So much for stealth!

Running hooves in the hallway upstairs followed them.

  
They were halfway down the stairs when Brock Rumlow stopped them. “What are YOU guys doing HERE?!”

  
“No time to explain!” Bucky yelled racing for the door with Steve in hot pursuit.

  
A decidedly unmanly scream from Rumlow followed by “RUN!” burst into the silence.  
Rumlow was high stepping it so fast that he passed Steve and Bucky running flat out. All three of them hit the door together, pushing and struggling to get through.

  
“Let’s get out of here!” Rumlow howled, pushing at Bucky’s ass till all three of them busted through and landed in a gasping heap on the ground outside.

The clattering of hooves continued to the backdoor and a loud crash signalled that the other exit was probably no longer closed.

  
“What was that thing??” Steve squeaked, once he could speak.

  
Rumlow shrugged, his eyes darting nervously. “How’m I supposed to know??  
I didn’t know anything about it. If you guys hadn’t been trying to break in, maybe it wouldn’t have escaped!”

  
“You’re a Hydra Agent! Besides, Bucky just needed to use the bathroom!” Steve yelled. “We weren’t trying to free any weird lab rat!”

  
“How can you mistake a lab cage for a bathroom stall?” Rumlow’s voice ended on such a high note it almost disappeared.

  
“I didn’t want to turn on the light,” Bucky said. “I didn’t want to attract attention.” He seemed to be much calmer than the other two.

  
“So....instead you tried to find the bathroom, in the dark, and unlocked a mutant beast, who then stormed through the house, alerting everyone in the neighbourhood to your presence.” Rumlow looked at Bucky with a sardonic smile.

  
Bucky nodded in agreement. “And I didn’t even get to pee.”

  
Steve looked at him quickly. “You still have to pee?”

  
Bucky nodded.

  
“Rumlow!” Steve yelled. “He’s potty training! Help me find a bathroom!”

  
Rumlow scrambled to his feet. “He’s still potty training? Oh god! Come on!”

They all jammed back through the door and Rumlow raced to the bathroom. “There! Quick!”

  
Bucky hurried to the bathroom. “Steve. It’s too late.” A dark spot spread down his sweats and a puddle formed around his shoes.

  
“You held it till you got in the bathroom?” Rumlow’s words dripped sarcasm.

  
“I would’ve made it if you hadn’t been hiding a monster where the bathroom used to be,” Bucky shrugged.

  
Steve sighed. “Cmon Buck. Let’s get you home. Next time we’ll just put you in a pull-up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying Bucky’s diaper/ potty training episodes and want more, please comment or send me prompts! My tumblr is Buckysbabe29


End file.
